


Teenage Chemistry

by maisiesfumero



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: College/Sixth Form/High School, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, just teens living their lives, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiesfumero/pseuds/maisiesfumero
Summary: 9 teenagers = 9 livesTitle from “Teenage Chemistry sang by Connie Talbot”
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Kudos: 4





	Teenage Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this has been in my docs for a while now! well this intro has so it’ll be sometime before the first chapter is up

9 teenagers, 9 real life stories.It’s sort of like skins but not 

((Set in modern day and corona free, characters are 18/19)) it’s also uk based so expect years rather than grades etc 

Jake Peralta 

Jake is the “Leader” of the friendship group, he has a crush on Amy, Jake is harbouring a secret of his own, he is best mates with Jake whom he has known since the first year of college 

Amy Santiago 

A* Student and Prefect at the College, Amy is a lot different to the rest of her peers. my found the friend group after being in one of Rosa’s classes in first year, 

Rosa Diaz

Tough and Scary, Rosa is often seen as intimidating by her peers but has a heart of gold, Rosa is also harbouring a secret 

Gina Linetti 

Gina is the sarcastic friend of the group & never takes her eye of her phone , she has known Jake since reception and despite going to separate secondary schools, Jake and Gina kept in contact, they eventually reunited when they applied for the same college. 

Charles Boyle 

A goofy and loveable young man, Charles is often teased or seen as “weird”. Charles best friend is Jake, who he idolises and adores.   
Terry Jeffords

Sports lover, Terry is very full of himself, although deep down he has a loving heart and is there for his friends. Terry is also a young father to twin girls who he admires dearly. 

Raymond Holt

Openly gay, Raymond is smart and tech free apart from a Facebook account Jake created for him and a Instagram account that Gina set up for his dog Cheddar, Holt is admired by all and is seen as a leader to each of the group individually 

Hitchcock and Scully 

An inseparable pair who are never a seen without one another,(they are kinda the “minor” characters so they won’t be featured that much) 

Extra Characters 

•Teddy   
•Kevin (Holt’s boyfriend)   
•Sophia   
•Kylie   
•Parents of characters   
•The Vulture (Head of Sports and Terry’s coach, hated by all of the pupils)  
•Kim (The Gangs form tutor and Jake,Amy,Gina and Charles maths teacher)   
•Various other teachers


End file.
